


Samov odchod

by natalia_crowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, standford_sam
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_crowley/pseuds/natalia_crowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sa díva na svojho spiaceho brata a vie, že ho opúšťa navždy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samov odchod

Dean by preňho zapredal dušu. Šiel do pekla a späť. Vzdal sa všetkého. Vždy mal jedinú úlohu, a to chrániť svojho mladšieho brata. Dokonale poznal jeho výraz, keď sa bál. Akoby po jeho tvári prebehol tieň smrti a zanechal na nej výraz bolesti a utrpenia. Bolo mu dôverne známe ako skrivil tvár, keď sa snažil statočne zadržať slzy, keď naňho John kričal, že je hanba rodiny.Nebol mu cudzí zvuk, ktorý akoby vydávalo týrané mača. Niečo také neskazené a nežné ako Sam nebolo súce toľkej bolesti. Sam mu nikdy nevedel dostatočne vyjadriť vďaku. Nikdy si ho nevedel zastať pred Johnom. On sám bol zbabelec a navyše slabé dieťa. Dean bol perfektný, ale on bol úbožiak. On tu bol vždy preňho, chránil ho pred svetom, skutočným zlom tam vonku. Nevedel mu vyjadriť dostatočnú vďaku. Keď na to myslel, bol chladný septembrový deň a obloha mala farbu prachu a Johnových studených sivých očí. Sam sa tej myšlienky nedokázal zbaviť. Odchod bude bolieť, ale keby zostal, bolelo by ho to ešte viac. Nikomu nič nepovedal. Tú noc bol John čistiť upírie hniezdo bez Deana. Boli v lacnom moteli a jeho starší brat, ktorého upokojujúci stisk vedel zahnať každú nočnú moru a ruky naznačujúce ťažký život vždy ťahajúce ho z temnoty, ten starší brat ktorého miloval najviac na svete, netušil nič. Preňho to bol len ďalší večer v rade ich nepredvídateľného života. "Idem si ľahnúť. Budeš ešte jesť?" zamrmlal ospalo Dean a zívol. Sam nervózne zavrtel hlavou. Dean sa teda usmial a rozložil sa na gauči. Sam ho pozoroval. Posledný raz, povedal si.Posledný pohľad, prehováral sám seba. Posledný.. Nemohol sa len tak ticho vytratiť, hoci všetko už bolo vybavené. Štipendium, pomyslel si. Jeho nový život. Ale ako môže začať nový lepší život, ak najlepšia vec, ktorá ho kedy mohla stretnúť ležala na gauči a ticho spala, nešla s ním? Ako mu to môže spraviť? "Odpusť mi," zašepkal a jemne ho pobozkal na čelo. "Nie som ako ty. Zvládneš to, veľký braček." Uspokojoval skôr seba ako Deana. Jeho starší brat zo sna zamumlal jeho meno.Sam sa usmial, ale na Deanove medové vlasy, ktoré vypadali, akoby sa po nich prešlo slnko, dopadla slaná slza.Opúšťal ho.


End file.
